名侦探柯南：时空穿梭的旅行者
by cS5eLdeGSu80j8v
Summary: 新的征程
1. Chapter 1

div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"战国时代最后三十多年，山东六国已无力与秦国对抗，秦国不断向东蚕食六国国土，后来至秦王嬴政在位时，一举灭六国，一统中国。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font288font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，齐、秦并称东、西帝，旋皆放弃帝号。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font287font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"苏秦/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"李兑/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"合齐、楚、赵、魏、韩五国，合纵攻秦，罢于/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"成皋/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（今/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"河南/span/font/aa style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"荥阳/span/font/aa style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"汜水/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"），秦归还部分赵、魏失地求和。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font286font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，齐灭/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"，秦遂主谋合纵攻齐。前/span/font284font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"燕昭王/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"使/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"乐毅/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"为将，合燕、秦、韩、赵、魏五国攻齐，攻入齐都临淄，占领齐国长达五年。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font279font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，齐将/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"田单/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"组织反攻，收复失地。齐虽复国，但元气大伤，从此无力与秦抗衡。这以后秦的对手主要是赵国。秦在进一步削弱楚的基础上，向东积极发展，与赵形成正面对抗。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font262-260font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，秦、赵在长平邑（今山西晋城/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"高平市/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"）激战，秦大败赵（/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"长平之战/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"）。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font259font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，秦进围赵都/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"邯郸/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"，达三年。公元前/span/font257font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，魏/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"信陵君/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、楚/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"春申君/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"救赵败秦，解除邯郸之围。赵虽转危为安，但受创惨重。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font251font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，燕乘赵国新败，出兵攻赵，反被赵国击败。然而在秦的威胁下，东方六国又结成暂时的联盟。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font247font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，魏信陵君合五国兵攻秦，败秦于河外。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font241font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，赵/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"庞煖/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"合赵、楚、魏、燕、韩五国兵攻秦，但为秦所败。从此，东方六国联盟不复存在。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 2em; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"公元前/span/font230font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年至前/span/font221font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"年，秦乘势各个击破，先后灭韩、赵、魏、楚、燕、齐，统一天下，/span/fontspan style="font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"七/span/font/spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"国争雄的局面结束。/span/font/div

713547a5ef34ac4edecbdc17e6324bb0

CBC 详细X

基本翻译

abbr. 加拿大广播公司（Canadian Broadcasting Corporation）

网络释义

CBC: 加拿大广播公司

CBC CellBroadcastCenter: 小区广播中心

CBC CarrierBroadcastCircuit: 载波广播电路

f94fb2e5ef0e2935ebd8abd19c801ac8


	2. Chapter 2

div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 28px; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"战国七雄，战国时期七个最强大的/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E8%AF%B8%E4%BE%AF%E5%9B%BD/8212781" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="8212781"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"诸侯国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"的统称，经过/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E6%98%A5%E7%A7%8B/982807" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="982807"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"春秋/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"时期旷日持久的争霸战争，周王朝境内的诸侯国数量大大减少，周王室名义上为天下共主，实际上已形同灭亡，诸侯国互相攻伐，战争不断。 /span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E4%B8%89%E5%AE%B6%E5%88%86%E6%99%8B/906600" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="906600"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"三家分晋/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"后，赵国、魏国、韩国跻身强国之列，又有/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E7%94%B0%E6%B0%8F%E4%BB%A3%E9%BD%90/1634764" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="1634764"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"田氏代齐/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"，战国七雄的格局正式形成，七国分别是：秦国、楚/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%9B%BD/50284" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="50284"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、齐国、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E7%87%95%E5%9B%BD/32366" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="32366"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"燕国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E8%B5%B5%E5%9B%BD/1641" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="1641"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"赵国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E9%AD%8F%E5%9B%BD/2771240" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="2771240"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"魏国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、韩国。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 28px; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"除战国七雄外，还有/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E8%B6%8A%E5%9B%BD/24727" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="24727"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"越国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%B7%B4%E5%9B%BD/760495" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="760495"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"巴国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E8%9C%80%E5%9B%BD/21253" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="21253"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"蜀国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%AE%8B%E5%9B%BD/31041" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="31041"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E4%B8%AD%E5%B1%B1%E5%9B%BD/8619" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="8619"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中山国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E9%B2%81%E5%9B%BD/2024164" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="2024164"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"鲁国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"等大国。小国尚有/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E9%83%91%E5%9B%BD/3680" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="3680"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"郑国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%8D%AB%E5%9B%BD/13232" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="13232"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"卫国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E6%BB%95%E5%9B%BD/25335" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="25335"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"滕国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E9%82%B9%E5%9B%BD" target="_blank" rel="noopener"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"邹国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E8%B4%B9%E5%9B%BD/471774" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="471774"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"费国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"等，但其实力与影响力皆远远不及/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E6%88%98%E5%9B%BD%E4%B8%83%E9%9B%84/29293" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="29293"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"战国七雄/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"，只能在强国的夹缝中生存，且最终均为七雄所灭。在这/span/fontspan style="font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"七/span/font/spanspan style="font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"雄/span/font/spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"之中，后期以/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E7%A7%A6%E5%9B%BD/2046221" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="2046221"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"秦国/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"国力最强。除秦国以外，其余/span/fontspan style="font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"六国/span/font/spanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"均在/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%B4%A4%E5%B1%B1/3663536" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="3663536"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"崤山/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"以东。因此该六国又称"/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%B1%B1%E4%B8%9C%E5%85%AD%E5%9B%BD/10662180" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="10662180"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"山东六国/span/font/a"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"。/span/font/div  
div class="para" style="font-size: 14px; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #333333; margin-bottom: 15px; text-indent: 28px; line-height: 24px; zoom: 1; font-family: arial, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, sans-serif;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"由于/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E9%83%A1%E5%8E%BF%E5%88%B6%E5%BA%A6/9455740" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="9455740"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"郡县制度/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"的加强，以获取/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%9C%9F%E5%9C%B0/12005092" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="12005092"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"土地/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"、财富、人口的国家不断开展兼并战争，促使这个从/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E6%98%A5%E7%A7%8B%E6%97%B6%E6%9C%9F/511882" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="511882"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"春秋时期/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"开始便战争不断的土地逐渐走向新的时代。战国承春秋乱世，启帝秦发端，中续百家争鸣的文化潮流，这是中国思想、学术发展的黄金时期，史称"/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E7%99%BE%E5%AE%B6%E4%BA%89%E9%B8%A3/5549" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="5549"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"百家争鸣/span/font/a"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"。中原经济技术的新发展与各国相继图强而展开的举国/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%8F%98%E6%B3%95/9374297" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="9374297"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"变法/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"，/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%90%8D%E5%A3%AB/73359" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="73359"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"名士/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"的/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E7%BA%B5%E6%A8%AA%E6%8D%AD%E9%98%96/760175" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="760175"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"纵横捭阖/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"，/span/fonta style="color: #136ec2;" href=" item/%E5%AE%BF%E5%B0%86/7255938" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-lemmaid="7255938"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宿将/span/font/afont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"的战场争锋，涌现出了大量为后世传诵的典故。/span/font/div 


	3. Chapter 3

President Xi Jinping, also general secretary of the Communist Party of China Central Committee, talks on Wednesday with Li Yingchuan, a villager in the Huanghuatan community, Gansu province. [Photo/Xinhua]

**President calls for better livelihoods, healthier growth**

President Xi Jinping called for further efforts in poverty reduction as he concluded his four-day inspection tour in Gansu province on Thursday.

Xi, also general secretary of the Communist Party of China Central Committee, urged local governments to strengthen environmental protection, strive to improve people's livelihoods and secure high-quality development.

After hearing a work report by local government officials on Thursday, he said intensified efforts must be made in poverty reduction with an emphasis on solving prominent problems that affect rural residents, including access to compulsory education, basic medical services and safe housing, while ensuring they have adequate food and clothing.

He required local government officials to identify and assist poverty-stricken people house-by-house and village-by-village in impoverished areas.

Saying people's livelihoods must be ensured and improved, Xi added that the issues that matter to people, such as education, medical services and transportation, should be addressed.

The president called on local governments to advance supply-side structural reforms, accelerate the upgrading of traditional industries, cultivate emerging industries, actively develop high value-added agriculture and coordinate protection and development of tourism resources to secure high-quality development.


End file.
